Ainsley
Ainsley von Strumbannführer v.2., commonly referred to as Ainsley, (1932-2016; 2016-2017) is a beautiful cardboard man who usually appears in the background of the set of Pewds' recent videos. His physical appearance is based off the real-life famous English celebrity chef and entertainer, Ainsley Harriott. Ainsley has died twice, one time by fire and another time where his head was ripped off by PewDiePie. Background Ainsley first appeared in the first part of Felix's gameplay of Abzû, but he was never introduced during the video.MOST BEAUTIFUL GAME 2016!! (Abzu - Part 1) Felix eventually introduced Ainsley in his mouth challenge video with Marzia, although his appearance didn't last very long.THE MOUTH CHALLENGE!! Ainsley then later fully appears in Felix's recent videos. He often talks and sometimes even argues with Felix, but most of the time he just shows up in the background. Origins Ainsley was born within the Kingdom of Bhutan in 1932, nine years before the Great Dragon War of Bhutan had occurred. Unfortunately, the war led to the separation of his family. Nothing is known from his past after that but he implies that a great priest cast a spell on him, presumably turning his body into cardboard (Ainsley was never able to finish his story, for Felix carelessly ignored and interrupted him before he could finish during one of Pewds' videos.).WEIRDEST ANIMATIONS ON THE INTERNET! At some point in his life, Ainsley was also a member of Nazi Party, as it would later be found by Felix himself after reading Ainsley's letter. As a Nazi, he befriended Adolf Hitler and became really close friends with the latter, with Ainsley admitting Hitler to be his best friend, before he would meet PewDiePie years later.Try Not To Laugh #06 - I HAD TO KILL HIM WITH FIRE... Meeting PewDiePie At some point later in his life as a cardboard while he was browsing Tumblr, he eventually found by a man by the name of Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie), where they two would later become very best friends for a long time by the time Ainsley decided to move in with Felix in his studio at Brighton. Ainsley would appear in Felix's videos in the background. He often talks and sometimes even argues with Felix, but most of the time he just shows up in the background in every video that he appears in. Ainsley was also the one who seemingly convinced Pewds to use Patreon when Felix was still broke.I NEED YOUR HELP! :( Death and Funeral Ainsley died on September 17, 2016 at the hands of his own best friend during Felix's playthrough of the game Guts and Glory. After Felix was pissed after failing to complete a difficult a level several times, he went into a fit of rage and lashes out, to which he mindlessly attacks Ainsley, who was just standing in the background throughout most of the video, ripping out half of his head with Felix's own mouth, ending the cardboard man's life in an instant. Only afterwards would Felix realize that he has killed his own best friend, and much to his horror and remorse, he decided to end the video. On September 21, 2016, Ainsley, our beautiful little cardboard man, was laid to rest, with Felix commemorating his legacy and reading Ainsley's letter for him before his death. Later in the video, however, Ainsley was revealed to be alive and even tried to persuade Felix into joining him and the Nazis, only for Felix to be enraged at his old friend as he beat him and restrained him, before burning the unhinged cardboard man's face with a spray and a lighter, effectively killing him for the second time. In his last moments, Ainsley could only repeatedly scream "no" in German as he burns to death. Seconds after passing away, a saddened Felix breaks down in silence in a few seconds out of respect, before remarking that Ainsley was "too young to die."Try Not To Laugh #06 - I HAD TO KILL HIM WITH FIRE... Ainsley's Return On January 14th, 2017, Felix summoned Ainsley back from the dead in his video "STOP CALLING ME THE KAZOO KID!" Felix used a kazoo and performed a secret summoning ritual that caused a pentagram to appear. He was then turned into a goat demon and declared that 'he would rise again'. Using his kazoo, he bowed to the pentagram, causing Ainsley to appear. Felix wanted Ainsley to grant him immortality, but Ainsley refused, saying that he could not be forgiven after killing him. Felix said that they could put those things aside and play the kazoo, to which Ainsley agreed. After playing the kazoo with his old friend, Felix told him that he wanted to be at his level, but Ainsley called him a fool, saying that he had been trained by the devil himself. Ainsley then said that the audience members were now his "minions of death" (a.k.a his bros now), and to execute Order 66. Felix nodded thoughtfully, comprehending the outcome.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABmkrD2BXowSTOP CALLING ME THE KAZOO KID! The Final Goodbye Unfortunately, Ainsley's time with Felix didn't last long. On the 28th of February 2017, after a Happy Wheels, a game Felix hated, playthrough, Felix was so angry with Ainsley that he destroyed part of his cardboard head. In the following days, Felix tried to brainwash Ainsley to becoming his friend again. This wasn't enough to change Ainsley back. On the 6th of March 2017, Felix tried one final thing to fix Ainsley, by playing one final game with Ainsley. During the playthrough, Felix lost his mind and personality and, not wanting Ainsley to see him like this, put him out of his misery by ripping out his eyes, mouth, and body. Felix said his farewells to Ainsley on that fateful day. On his cardboard head lay a message for Felix, this message was the last we saw of Ainsley: "Made in Wall Street Journal". Legacy Although Ainsley was killed on the 6th of March 2017, It was revealed in a latest video that Ainsley time traveled and resurrected himself and stole Felix's girlfriend, Marzia. It is unknown what the effects of Ainsley time traveling was, but it is still unclear if Marzia is still in some kind of relationship with Felix. In Real Life Ainsley Harriott (born 28 February 1957) is an English chef, television presenter, and entertainer. He is known for his cooking shows and book production. Quotes *Speaking in a Demonic VoicePEWDIEPIE CRINGE **''"I SHALL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!"'' **''"COMING SOON, IT WILL BEGIN SOON."'' **''"YOU WILL ALL PERISH."'' **''"I SHALL FIND--"'' **''"ONE DAY SOON, I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!"'' *During Pewds' Temporary BankruptcyI NEED YOUR HELP! :( **''"YOU BROKE AF BOI. I am dying of hunger."'' **''"YOU ARE A BROKE ASS MOTHER FUCKER!"'' **"HITLER DID NOTHING WRONG!" *Revealing his Origins **''"Hey, check your privilege, you blond hair ball bag, I am from Bhutan!"'' (Furious at Pewds for not knowing what or where Bhutan is) **''"Yes I was born there, 9 years before the Great Dragon War of Bhutan, took my family from me. A great priest casted a spell--"'' (Telling a tale from his past before Felix carelessly ignores him) *''"Don't worry Kjellberg, I'm here to protect you."'' (Speaking in Japanese)DELETED VIDEO *Final Moments **''"Felix wait... No Felix stay calm, please!"'' (Calming Pewds) **"Felix. Aisley. I have returned to the grave. Come Nazi with me. Ainsley, you Nazi piece of shit. Fuck You. I kill you once,i kill you once again. Don't do this. burn in hell,you piece of Nazi shit. Felix,stop. Fucking Piece of shit. burn, Die!" **''"9 {Nien}"'' (Last words) *Final Message **"Made by Wall Street Journal" (Felix reading final message) **''"Wow, what a clever joke" (Felix laughs)'' Appearances * MOST BEAUTIFUL GAME 2016!! (Abzu - Part 1) * MY FRIEND DIED, SAD STORY PLEASE WATCH JK ITS ABZU (Abzu - Part 2) * THE BEST MOMENT EVER!! (Abzu - Part 3) * THIS ENDING IS INCREDIBLE! (Abzu - Part 4) * THE MOUTH CHALLENGE!! * PEWDIEPIE CRINGE * MARINA JOYCE EXPOSED * NEW POKEMON GO GAME (FEELS SO REAL) * Don't come to my house.. * TRY NOT TO CRY CHALLENGE #6 (I ACTUALLY CRY) * Bye * Hello (Deleted) * DYING MY HAIR BLUE * THE GAME WITH THE GREATEST ASS * WHAT IF...? * WHY I GOT UNVERIFIED * THE GREATEST CAKE * DANK PEWDIEPIE SPICY MEMES * GIRLFRIEND VS BOYFRIEND: CHEF * I GOT PUNCHED? * UNMONETIZED * THE MOST DANGEROUS GAME ON THE PLANET * TRY NOT TO LAUGH! #05 **DANK EDITION** * HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!!! * I NEED YOUR HELP! :( * WEIRDEST ANIMATIONS ON THE INTERNET! * DELETED VIDEOS * HAPPY WHEELS 3D RAGE! + Ainsley Dies * CRINGY KIDS ON THE INTERNET * Try Not To Laugh #06 - I HAD TO KILL HIM WITH FIRE... * STOP CALLING ME THE KAZOO KID! * ITS TIME TO STRIKE BACK! * I GOOGLE MYSELF * THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!? * READING HATE COMMENTS ABOUT MY NEW HAIR! * Pewdiepie Got 'Em & Why Are We Still Here Compilation * WHO DO PEOPLE HATE? * I'M RACIST? * TRY NOT TO LAUGH CHALLENGE #09 {Important Videos Edition} * MY DELETED TWEETS. * video * UNREAL MIND TRICK! (99% CANT DO THIS) * video * SMASH OR PASS REACT **DELETED VERSION** * / The Room / THIS IS GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN * Happy Wheels - Part 101 * The New Zelda Game!! (not clickbait) * If you havnt played THIS GAME YOU HAVNT LIVED A FULL LIFE * DIE IN THE GAME = DIE IN REAL LIFE! * THE GIRLFRIEND SHAME.. * I GOT PUNCHED? Trivia *Ainsley knows how to speak Japanese gibberishlyI NEED YOUR HELP! :( and properlyDELETED VIDEO. *Ainsley can make his voice into a more feminine voice. *Ainsley is one of the only few characters who wasn't first introduced by Pewds and didn't originate in a video game *Ainsley actually edits the facts on his wiki page. *Ainsley's journal states that he held up the third reich regime External Links Category:Introduced 2016 Category:Characters Category:Bro Category:Allies Category:Profile Category:Deceased Category:Introduced August 2016 Category:Fake People